herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cecilia Adlehyde
Cecilia Lynne Adlehyde is the main protagonist of Wild Arms. She begins her adventure in Curan Abbey where she is learning the basics of being a Crest Sorceress. While there, she receives a message in her dream from a Guardian of an impending threat to Filgaia. After completing her initial trial and receiving the Water Rune from Stoldark, she returns to her home of Adlehyde trying to avoid her role as a princess. Instead, she takes a mission with Jack and Rudy to investigate Lolithia's Tomb before the upcoming festival. The tragedy of the demon attack at the festival hurts Cecilia the hardest. Having already lost her mother (from whom she inherited her ability to speak to the Guardians), she also loses her father and her kingdom is in ruins. To save the lives of the citizens, she gives the demons the Tear Drop, and appeases Belselk to spare Adelhyde. Afterwards, she joins with Rudy and Jack with grim determination to reclaim the Tear Drop and thwart their plans to use it to revive Mother. Cecilia is, in some ways, a classic 'coming of age' story. On her own, she struggles between her duties as a princess of Adlehyde, being an adventurer, and her desire to be befriended and loved as a young woman. As the game progresses, she's more able to open up to her companions, and comes to recognize that to feel loved, she has to offer it as well. Cecilia is also responsible for bringing back Rudy out of his imprisonment from the clutches of Elizabeth, and quietly declares her love for him in doing so. This also makes her the romantic rival of Jane Maxwell, though Rudy, who shows some affection for each woman, seems oblivious to the romantic implications. The character of Cecilia represents 'Love' in the game's narrative. Though the original game somewhat muddles Cecilia's feelings for Rudy, they're more explicit in Alter Code, where she admits her love to Rudy, albeit quietly, while he's tormented by Elizabeth. Jane Maxwell also recognizes Cecilia's feelings, and openly declares the two to be rivals for Rudy's affections. Wild Arms Biography The daughter of King Adlehyde, this beautiful flaxen-haired princess has the ability to communicate with the Guardians. She has spent almost her entire youth in the mysterious Curan Abbey where she received training in magic and discovered the mysterious powers of an ancient family heirloom, the Tear Drop. By binding elements to crests, Cecilia is able to cast various spells. Quickly approaching her 17th birthday, she is preparing to return to her home at Adlehyde Castle where a celebration awaits her. Alter Code Biography Cecilia is the princess of a town called Adlehyde. She is said to have the traditional power of a medium and can communicate with the Guardians who support Filgaia with their power. She also uses crest sorcery, which is generated from the assembly of informal magic squares. She becomes involved in battle because of her secret treasure, the "Tear Drop". Art of Wild Arms Bio Cecilia is the princess of Adlehyde, and she carries her family treasure, the Tear Drop, everywhere she goes. Wild Arms 5 In one of the more unusual Cameos, Cecilia appears in the city of Laila Belle. Here, she's a Veruni who has already started to succumb to Filgaia's biological rejection. Cecilia is also one of the ladies that Dean Stark can aid with a romantic subquest involving Rudy Roughknight. Dean chooses which of three letters, hers, Jane Maxwell's, or Florina's to send. Rudy will decide to date the woman that Dean selects. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Aristocrats Category:Charismatic Category:Magic